Remember
by katherinefics
Summary: "In a hundred years, when we're dead and gone, what do you think they'll say?" In which Annabeth tries to have a serious conversation, and Percy's having none of it. Percabeth.


**_A/N: Takes place right after the Last Olympian._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson._**

* * *

"What do you think they'll say in fifty years?"

Percy turned towards Annabeth, confusion clouding his face. The waves crashed in front of them, and behind them you could hear faint shouts and see soft, glowing lights of the few cabins and campers who were still up at this hour.

They sat, two cans of Coke by their sides, against an unusually large piece of driftwood they had found. It was late, almost midnight, and the couple had been seated here for hours, since the usual campfire ended. The past thirty minutes or so had been quiet, both of them content with silence from the other, until the daughter of Athena had broke the silence with her random question.

"What do you mean?"

Annabeth sighed, the pale light of a full moon shining on her face illuminating it. She looked up at the stars, recognizing constellations here and there as she contemplated on how to explain her inquiry.

"I mean...think of us, in fifty years."

Percy frowned and pictured them in his head, married and with grandchildren. There was no doubt in his mind about marriage with Annabeth, he had given up so much to be with her he would love her no matter what. But there was the fact they were demigods, not to mention he was a child of The Big Three, made him wonder about their life span.

"You mean, if we're alive?"

The blonde beside him rolled her stormy gray eyes, deciding to ignore the comment.

"I'm serious,"

Percy sighed, leaning back against the piece of driftwood. Annabeth's question was one he had thought about as well, every now and then. Where _would_ they be in fifty years? And was that even her question? He tried to think back to what Annabeth originally asked, but he couldn't quite remember...

"Percy? Percy, are you even listening? I _said _it doesn't matter if we are alive or not in fifty years, but what _they_ will say!"

"Who is 'they'?"

A flustered Annabeth took a sip of her Coke, looking impatiently at her boyfriend beside her. Sometimes she honestly worried about him. He was so oblivious, so _dense_sometimes, she worried that a monster could attack him and he wouldn't even realize it was a monster until halfway through the fight. "

"You know. Camp consolers, Chiron, the gods. What do you think they'll say when the names 'Percy Jackson' or 'Annabeth Chase' come up?"

Percy thought about the question, hoping it didn't sound self-absorbed that they were talking about this. It was, in a sense, self-absorbed they were thinking about it, what people would say far from now. But fifty years wasn't _that_ far from now...

"In fifty years, I think they'll tell whoever wants to know 'They're still alive. Go ask them'. And maybe they will. Gods, I hope not. That would be freaky, not to mention awkward, if some random half-blood approached and asked us. Do you think they-"

"Percy!"

Annabeth's took a deep breath, trying to channel her anger. _Count to ten. One... Two... Three_

She finally regained herself a few minutes later, and turned back to Percy, still frustrated enough for there to be a bit of a strain in her voice.

"Okay. Let's call it a hundred years. In a hundred years, when we're dead and gone, and the only things left to remember us by are pictures, what do you think they will say?"

Percy, finally grasping Annabeth's question, now tried to figure out the answer.

"Well, I guess they'll tell the story of Kronos and how he regained power, and about me and you-"

"You and me,"

"Right, um, you and I, and maybe Luke and Thalia and Grover and Silena and Beckendorf, and possibly Nico. And they'll say how we defeated Kronos and the moral of the story is to claim your half-blood children or something."

After sitting for a moment in silence, the son of the sea god added something else in.

"What do you _think _they will say? Are you worried or something?"

Annabeth sighed, running her hands through her hair and mused over _why_ exactly she wanted to know. Annabeth wasn't really the type to care to much about what people thought, but that, she decided, wasn't what was bothering her.

"All right, so I don't really care _what_ they say, but rather _who_ they say it about. What if, like, I'm told as a daughter of Demeter, and you're told as a son of Zeus? What if they mix up our names and we end up as Ceylon and Edtha, not Percy and Annabeth?"

Percy tried not to laugh as he heard Annabeth's ridiculous names for the two of them.

"_Cleython_ and _Edtha_? You can't come up with normal names?"

He noted Annabeth's death glare, however, and quickly changed the tone of his voice.

"But really, Annabeth. They're not going to screw up our names, or our parents, or any other major details about us. Greek stories have been recorded fine for centuries, what makes you think they're going to start messing up now?"

Percy's reassuring voice soothed Annabeth's nerves, somewhat. But her one great fear still loomed in her head.

"What if they forget us?"

Her voice came out so tiny and fragile Percy was startled to see it come from Annabeth. Strong, wise Annabeth struggling over something he hardly thought about, let alone_worry_ about. He hated to see her like this

"And I'm not talking about in a hundred or two hundred years. I'm talking about in a _thousand_ years, when everything is different. Will they even have camp? Or will the gods even still be around?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, really looked at her. Worry and fear clouded her eyes and her lips were pursed like when she did when she was worried about something. For a good five minutes he really looked at her.

Then he burst out laughing.

Annabeth glared him hands clenching into fists.

"You think this is _funny_?"

Percy, still getting the last laughs out, shook his head and stared up at Annabeth.

"It's just that here we are, in a rare and wonderful moment of peace, and you're worrying about something that we won't even be around for. 'Carpe Diem'. That's one of your motto's and it means 'Seize the Day', not 'Seize the next thousand years'. Take each day one step at a time. Don't worry if they'll get our names right, 'cause they will. Don't worry about if they'll mix up your godly parent, because they _won't_. And most importantly don't worry about being remembered."

Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about a time period that I won't even be _around_ for. Thanks for being the levelheaded one... for once."

"Hey,"

The pair laughed in union, and then, again in the world it was quiet, just like it was ten minutes ago. For a moment, a very brief one, all was at peace. Then Percy muttered something, so quiet Annabeth wasn't sure he spoke at all.

"We will be remembered."


End file.
